wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Najazd na Lileathanir
thumb|268px|Eldarscy UciekinierzyNajazd na Lileathanir - atak przeprowadzony przez Kabały Dziewiątego Raptrexa, Białego Płomienia, Wymiaru Wiecznego i Ostrzy Pożądania, którego celem był Dziewiczy Świat Lileathanir. Preludium Lileathanir był Dziewiczym Światem - planetą której rozwój został w dużej mierze przeprowadzony przez Imperium Eldarów. Światy te są niezwykle piękne i przyjemne, dzięki specjalnej biotechnologii są nieskażone chorobami ani innymi szkodliwymi organizmami. Na Lileathanir osiedlili się Uciekinierzy, czyli potomkowie pierwszych Eldarów którzy zdali sobie sprawę z dekadencji w jaką popadło ich Imperium. Porzucili więc swoje luksusowe życie i zaawansowaną technologię by poświęcić swoje doznania znacznie bardziej wymagającemu życiu łowców i rolników. Lileathanir był celem ataków Mrocznych Eldarów na wiele stuleci przed 41 milenium. Oddziały Drukhari atakowały Dziewiczy Świat poprzez jedyną Bramę Osnowy znajującą się na planecie i Uciekinierzy potrzebowali pomocy swoich kuzynów ze Światostatków, by poradzić sobie z tak gwałtownym zagrożeniem. By móc lepiej bronić się przed przyszłymi zagrożeniami tego kalibru, Uciekinierzy otoczyli Bramę ziemnymi fortyfikacjami oraz powołali honorowe Bractwo Opiekunów, którego celem była obrona "Wielkiej Bramy" i bycie pierwszą linią oporu przeciwko kolejnym najazdom. Mijały jednak tysiąclecia i historie o Mrocznych Eldarach stawały się z wolna mitami o Złodziejach Dusz, którymi rodzice straszyli niegrzeczne dzieci. Bractwo z szanowanej organizacji od której zależała przyszłość planety, stała się obiektem kpin i żartów. Niemal nikt nie brał tej "zbieraniny wojowników" na poważnie. Drukhari jednak istnieli. A ich uwaga miała raz jeszcze paść na Lileathanir. W M41 Archont Kabały Białego Płomienia, Nyos Yllithian, rozpoczął planowanie intrygi mającej na celu obalenie Asdrubaela Vecta. Jego plan skupiał się na osobie El'uriaqa - dawnego Imperatora Shaa-dom i jednego z największych rywali Najwyższego Władcy Mrocznego Miasta. El'uriaq zginął w M37 i by móc go przywrócić do życia, jego Procedura Rezurekcji wymagała poświęcenia najczystszej z dusz. Taką posiadała Piewca Światów (ang. Worldsinger) z Lileathaniru, Laryin. Nyos zaczął więc szybko planować swój następny ruch. Zebranie sił Ostrzy Pożądania i Wymiaru Wiecznego nie stanowiło wielkiego problemu - Archontci obydwu Kabał współpracowali z nim w tym planie. Niemniej Yllithian obawiał się że połączona operacja trzech Kabał, które podejrzewano o nielojalność względem Najwyższego Archonta, może zwrócić na nich uwagę Kabały Czarnego Serca. Nyos zwrócił się więc do Archonta Kabały Dziewiątego Raptrexa, Malixiana. Malixian być może posiadał przydomek "Szalony" (zresztą całkiem zasłużenie) ale był przede wszystkim lojalny Asdrubaelowi Vectowi. To wiedzieli wszyscy. Najazd przeprowadzony pod dowództwem kogoś takiego nie wywołałby zbytnich podejrzeń na dworze Najwyższego Władcy. Intrygant podjął jednak bardzo niebezpieczną grę. Udało mu się przekonać Malixiana do ataku na Lileathanir, przemawiając do jego umiłowania gigantycznych istot latających. Niemniej jeśli Archont Dziewiątego Raptrexa zorientowałby się że prawdziwym celem ataku jest Pieśniarka Światów, mógłby zaraportować o tym Vectowi. Albo (co było bardziej prawdopodobne) zamordować Nyosa i każdego zaangażowanego w spisek. Innym problemem było przedostanie się do Laryiny. Jako Piewca Światów nie tylko kontrolowała siły natury tak jak Piewca Upiorytu był w stanie władać swoim minerałem, ale też była odpowiedzialna za opiekę nad Duszami Świata. Z pewnością znajdowała się więc w najtrudniej dostępnym miejscu na planecie. Ten problem udało się rozwiązać dzięki nawiązaniu kontaktu z Sindielem, renegackim Łowcą znającym sposób na dotarcie do Kaplicy w której znajdowały się Dusze Świata. thumb|300px|Kabalitka gotowa do wylotuGdy wszystkie przeszkody zostały już wyeliminowane, Nyos zgromadził oddział który w trakcie bitwy miał spotkać się z Sindielem i porwać Piewcę Światów. Oddział ten składał się z Homunkulusa Kharbyra, Zatraconego Xagora, Wychy Aez’ashyy i dwójki Kabalitek z Białego Płomienia, Vyril i Xyriadh. Siły czterech Kabał zgromadziły się w Pazurze Ashkeri, porcie w Wysokim Commorragh kontrolowanym przez Biały Płomień. Była to gigantyczna armada wojenna, wypełniona olbrzymimi klatkami mającymi pomieścić zwierzęta jakie Szalony Archont miał pojmać. Tuż przed wyruszeniem w drogę z Nyosem skontaktował się Morr - Inkub który pod nieobecność Archonta Kraillacha dowodził Kabałą Wymiaru Wiecznego. Morr zadeklarował, że w imię swojego nieobecnego Pana weźmie udział w akcji pojmania Piewcy Światów. W końcu nadszedł jednak czas najazdu. Okręty Mrocznych Eldarów uruchomiły swoje silniki mimiczne, upodobniając pojazdy do gigantycznych chmur burzowych, gargantuicznych, latających zwierząt oraz stworów z mitów i legend Uciekinierów. Następnie wszystkie okręty wyleciały z Bramy Osnowy i wyruszyły w kierunku swojego celu. Najazd na Lileathanir miał się w końcu zacząć. Bitwa Koniec Bractwa Członkowie Bractwa Opiekunów byli pierwszymi, którzy zorientowali się że coś jest nie tak. Gdy zapieczętowana Brama Osnowy uaktywniła się ponownie, ziemia zatrzęsła się. Opiekunowie zgromadzili siły i wysyłali ostrzeżenia do wszystkich klanów. Zostali zignorowani. Bractwo, chociaż ignorowane przez własnych pobratymców, postanowiło stanąć naprzeciw Mrocznej Rasie. Jednak odebrano im nawet możliwość udowodnienia swojego honoru - gdy ustawione wcześniej molekularne odwiązacze (ang. molecular debonders) eksplodowały, zniknęło wszystko w okolicach Bramy Osnowy. Łącznie z dziesiątkami dzielnych wojowników, którzy pragnęli jedynie obronić swój lud. thumb|328px|Pojazdy Mrocznych Eldarów w ofensywieWkrótce przez przejście przebili się napastnicy. Dziesiątki okrętów i pojazdów antygrawitacyjnych, masa Kabalitów, Wych, Mistrzów Bestii i ich pupilów, wszyscy gotowi walczyć o nowe doznania. Pierwsze uderzenie Fala ciemności jaka uderzyła w Lileathanir była doprawdy straszliwa. Tworzone z takim oddaniem lasy płonęły, wieże Uciekinierów zamienione zostały w pył przez podwójny pocałunek Voidravenów a mierny opór jakie pierwsze napotkane klany mogły pokazać został szybko zmieciony. Niedobitki z pierwszych ataków próbowały się jakoś zorganizować, jednak wtedy nad ich głowy wzlecieli Mistrzowie Bestii, prowadzący do boju swe Khymery. Uciekinierzy walczyli dzielnie, jednak ich opór był z góry skazany na porażkę. Wojownicy którzy próbowali zebrać się i stawić aktywny opór byli rozstrzeliwani przez nadludzko dokładne strzały ze strony Mrocznych Eldarów. Wielu z nich próbowało odwrócić uwagę napastników od swoich rodzin, wciąż skrytych w ruinach domostw. Nie zdołali osiągnąć nawet tego - wkrótce Wychy i Khymery wyruszyły w straszliwy wyścig po ruinach miast Uciekinierów w poszukiwaniu bezbronnych cywili. Ci Uciekinierzy którzy uciekli w pierwszych minutach konfliktu również szybko znaleźli się na celowniku Kabał. Pomiędzy drzewami zaczęły wkrótce latać oddziały Reavenów i Sępów, polujące na spanikowanych pobratymców. W czasie tych polowań natrafiono na nowe społeczeństwa Uciekinierów. Ich siedziby również szybko zaczęły pochłaniać czerwone płomienie. W całym tym szaleństwie nikt nawet nie zauważył że pojedynczy transportowiec, wypełniony agentami Nyosa, odłączył się od ataku by szukać Sindiela. Pierwsze wyzwanie Malixian mimo zwycięstwa pierwszej nocy był niezadowolony - nie przyleciał w końcu dla przyjemności walki ze swoimi kuzynami a z potrzeby powiększenia swojej kolekcji. Gdy nastał drugi dzień inwazji, wszelkie raporty mówiły o masakrach, jakich Drukharii przeprowadzali na Uciekinierach. Żadnego znaku dotyczącego tego, co Malixian pragnął najbardziej - olbrzymich latających stworów. Wkrótce jednak nadeszło wyzwanie. Lileathanir, podobnie jak większość światów zamieszkanych przez Uciekinierów, nie był "zwykłą" planetą. Ten świat i wszystko co na nim żyło, było sojusznikiem tubylczych Eldarów. Nie trzeba było czekać aż tak długo, by się to ukazało. Naprzeciw siłom Mrocznych Eldarów stanęły żywe istoty z Lileathaniru. Olbrzymie, latające pterodaktyle o których tak marzył Malixian wkrótce ruszyły w jego kierunku. A wraz z nimi nadciągnęły najróżniejsze rodzaje różnorakich jaszczurów, zahartowanych w morderczych bojach. Siły Druhari nie miały już przed sobą tylko swoich zaskoczonych, ograniczonych technologicznie kuzynów. Teraz musieli walczyć z całą planetą. Starcie z Łowcami thumb|262px|Morr Grupa mająca za zadanie pojmać Piewcę Światów wkrótce dotarła do "kamienia spotkań", gdzie mieli napotkać szpiega Nyosa. Przebywanie wewnątrz dżungli kipiącej naturalnym życiem było dla wielu z nich nie do zniesienia. Mimo to musieli czekać na swój kontakt. To właśnie nieoficjalnie dowodzący całą misją Morr pierwszy zauważył niezwykłość tego wyrastającego z głębi buszu kamienia, przy którym stali. Inkub odkrył na nim inskrypcje spisane przez samych Przedwiecznych miliony lat temu. Ten pozornie nic nieznaczący głaz przy którym teraz stali był Kamieniem Kluczem (ang. Key Stone), miejscem przez które przelatywały mistyczne energie całego Lileathaniru. Pozbawieni doznań Drukhari, czujący na sobie dotyk Tej Która Pragnie, zaczęli się znacząco niecierpliwić. Morr, bazując na swojej wiedzy dotyczącej Kamienia Klucza, doszedł do wniosku że zamiast marnować czas, sami powinni spróbować znaleźć Dusze Świata. I wtedy pędzący z niesamowitą prędkością pocisk trafił idealnie w jego wizjer. Ciało Morra upadło z hukiem na ziemię. Zaraz potem kolejny strzał przeleciał wprost przez głowę Vyril, zabijając ją na miejscu. To była zasadzka. Kolejny strzał poleciał w kierunku Aez’ashyy, jednak Wycha była zbyt szybka by snajper mógł ją trafić. Kobieta manewrowała pomiędzy drzewami i trawami, starając się namierzyć któregokolwiek z napastników. W końcu udało jej się wpaść na trop eldarskiego Łowcy, czającego się w wysokiej trawie. Gdy światostatkowiec znalazł się w zasięgu jej ostrzy, było już po nim. Kharbyr i Xagor ukryli się nim pierwsze ciała upadły na podłogę. Homunkulus czuł się stosunkowo bezpiecznie - wiedziony doświadczeniem rozpoznał, że ma do czynienia z ostrzałem ze strony Łowców. Ich karabiny snajperskie oferowały niesamowitą precyzję, jednak kosztowało ich to szybkostrzelność. Na nieszczęście Homunkulusa, dwójka Łowców skupiła się właśnie na nim. Kharbyr sunął od osłony do osłony, ledwie unikając szybkiej śmierci. Szybko jednak został przygwożdżony. Wyskoczył zza osłony by oddać kilka strzałów w stronę z której sądził że jest atakowany. Nie wiedział czy trafił czy nie. I wtedy Kharbyr ujrzał ostatnią osobę jakiej się spodziewał. Morr sunął w jego stronę z zawrotną prędkością, wybijając się zza osłony Homunkulusa wysoko w powietrze, dwoma ruchami Klaivesa przecinając jedno z drzew. Drzewo ułamało się w połowie i uderzyło z trzaskiem w miejsce z którego dochodziły strzały. Wtedy Inkub i Homunkulus ujrzeli dwie odskakujące sylwetki. Przez gwałtowny ruch kamuflaż Łowców zaczął tracić swoją moc, co tym bardziej pomogło obrońcom w namierzeniu napastników. Kharbyr wyciągnął nóż i oślizgłym ruchem ruszył na przeciwników. Nacierający na nich Morr wyglądał w oczach Łowców niczym jednooki Bóg Wojny. Jeden z Łowców wystrzelił w stronę Morra. Inkub był w stanie uniknąć trafienia a następnie jednym ruchem powalić swojego przeciwnika. Drugi z Łowców próbował ratować towarzysza, jednak wtedy Kharbyr naskoczył na niego, wbijając mu nóż w plecy. Morr gotował się żeby dobić ostatniego Łowcę, ten jednak wyciągnął przed siebie ręce w geście bezradności: "Służę Ylliathianowi! Jestem Sindiel! Jestem jego agentem!" - ''zakrzyknął Łowca. Sindiel wytłumaczył, że jego byli kompani podążyli za nim gdy tylko zorientowali się że się od nich odciął. To oni otworzyli ogień do Morra i reszty, zapewne sądząc że ratują swojego przyjaciela przed atakiem ze strony swoich mrocznych pobratymców. W tej sytuacji Inkub nakazał mu zaprowadzić ich do Dusz Światów. Sindiel natychmiast wskazał na Kamień Klucz. Wedle słów Sindiela, Dziewiczy Świat był, na konkretnym metafizycznym planie, swoim własnym wszechświatem. Napływ mistycznych i elementarnych sił dawał Lileathanirowi swój własny odpowiednik Pajęczego Traktu. Znając działanie tego systemu, można było otworzyć portal w dowolnym miejscu na planecie - nawet w Kaplicy. Sindiel wykorzystał Kamień Klucz właśnie w tym celu, otwierając przejście do miejsca, w którym przebywała Laryina. Towarzysze Morra zasugerowali mu, by pozbył się renegata, który już zużył swoją użyteczność. Sindiel od razu zaczął się kłócić, że ze swoją wiedzą jeszcze im się przyda, zwłaszcza że żadne z nich nie było nigdy w Duszach Świata. Inkub ostatecznie nie zabił Eldara i wszyscy razem wkroczyli do portalu. Podniebne Polowanie Tysiące kilometrów dalej, Szalony Archont wydawał z siebie okrzyki ekstazy, gdy jego pojazd walczył z jednym z gigantycznych pterozaurów. W końcu dostał to czego chciał. Być może nawet w nadmiarze.thumb|282px|Smoczy Rycerz Pterozaurów była cała chmara, a każdego z nich ujeżdżał jeden z Smoczych Rycerzy, który w na swoim gigantycznym stworze wyglądał jak muszka na ramieniu dorosłego mężczyzny. Olbrzymie gady nacierały, a ich jeźdźcy starali się zdobyć momentum, które pozwoli im uderzyć swoimi lancami w pojazdy Mrocznych Eldarów. W pewnym momencie kilku Uciekinierów rzuciło na raz swoimi lancami, aktywując umieszczone w nich systemy laserowe. Wiązki połączyły się, tworząc laserową siatkę, która złapała w swoje sidła jednego z Grabieżców. Pozostali piloci, sfrustrowani tą niedogodnością, szybko minęli swoich pojmanych towarzyszy. Oddział Sępów zaczął nacinać swymi ostrzami skrzydła tych gigantycznych stworów, osiągając niemały sukces. Pojedynczy, niepowiązany z nimi Sęp próbował powtórzyć ten numer, jednak jego cel uniknął ataku i przebił klatkę piersiową Mrocznego Eldara swoim nadnaturalnie ostrym szponem. Sępy nie powalczyły długo, gdyż jeden za drugim padali od zmasowanego ostrzału ze strony rycerskich lanc. Malixian nie miał nic przeciwko - Hellioni spełnili swoje zadanie, przyciągając uwagę przeciwnika. Szalony Archont czym prędzej wypuścił Oprawców, nakazując im pozbyć się namolnych przeciwników. Smoczy Rycerze byli opancerzeni, jednak ich zbroje były niczym wobec szału uskrzydlonej elity Drukhari. Malixian natarł ze swoim Grabieżcą na pierwszą linię, rozbijając szyk swoich przeciwników. Smoczy Rycerze walczyli dzielnie, jednak ostatecznie nie mieli szans na wygraną. Byli eliminowani jedni za drugimi, a ich miejsce na pterozaurach zajmowali Oprawcy. Uskrzydleni Drukhari byli dość utalentowani by nakierować te gigantyczne kreatury w stronę przygotowanych pozycji, gdzie pterozaury były otumaniane i zaciągane do odpowiednich klatek. Nie był to jednak koniec bitwy. Malixian wkrótce ujrzał kolejne uskrzydlone bestie. Najpierw tuzin, potem drugi, potem trzeci i wkrótce całe niebo zrobiło się czarne od nacierających cielsk pterozaurów. Szalony Archont nakazał otworzyć ogień. Strzały były liczne i co najważniejsze, niezwykle trafne. Bestia za bestią stawały w ogniu by potem upaść na powierzchnie planety. Malixiana dziwiło, że "dzikusy" tak bezmyślnie na niego nacierały. Dopiero gdy udało mu się zniszczyć większość tej gigantycznej armii, zrozumiał ich logikę. Malixian ujrzał na horyzoncie kolejną falę bestii, równie liczną co ta. A za nią majaczyła już kolejna. Walka była daleka od końca. Pojmanie Piewcy Dusze Światów na Lileathanirze zwały się Lil’esh Eldan Ay’Mora, czyli "Święta Góra Stojąca w Pierwszym Lśnieniu Światła Zmierzchu". Przebywające w nich duchy przodków burzyły się i rzucały, czując konflikt jaki Mroczni Eldarzy przynieśli na ich ojczysty świat. Młoda Laryin Sil Cadaiyth przebywała w Kaplicy, starając się uspokoić niespokojne duchy. Prowadziła też dusze swoich pobratymców, którzy padli w walce ze Złodziejami Dusz z elohowych korzeni prosto do ich osobistych, kryształowych słońc. Większa część gwardzistów, którzy mieli chronić to miejsce, teleportowała się z Kaplicy by wspomóc wysiłek wojenny na powierzchni planety. Ci nieliczni którzy pozostali spędzali większość czasu żałując że ignorowali ostrzeżenia Bractwa Opiekunów i martwiąc się o swój los. Teoretycznie nie powinni, w końcu szanse na to że Drukhari zdołają przebić się do Dusz Światów praktycznie nie istniały. Niemniej wkrótce tysiące duchów zakrzyknęło w gniewie i przerażeniu. One to wyczuły. "Dzieci Khaine'a przebiły się do Sanktuarium Ishy!" - zakrzyknął psioniczny krzyk tysięcy dusz. Oddział Mrocznych Eldarów szybko pozbył się gwardzistów. Laryin była zbyt przerażona by uspokajać duchy. Wkrótce tysiące dusz zaczęło agresywnie łączyć się ze sobą w samoobronie, manifestując się w postaci gigantycznego, psionicznego smoka. Aez’ashya dotarła do Piewcy najszybciej, powalając ją na ziemię ciosem w brzuch. Dziewczyna próbowała się zabić, nie chcąc dać napastnikom tego co po przyszli, jednak Mroczni Eldarzy pozbawili ją przytomności, nim była w stanie to zrobić. I wtem Smok wyrwał się ze swoich okowów. Zamanifestowany gniew nieprzeliczonych dusz ryknął wściekle, a cała Kaplica zaczęła bujać się niczym okręt w czasie sztormu. Wszyscy obecni poczuli potęgę tej psionicznej istoty. Wiedzieli, że nie mają z nią szans. Wtedy Sinidiel wykorzystał swoją wiedzę dotyczącą Dziewiczych Światów. Użył mistycznej energii jaka skumulowała się w tym miejscu i wykorzystał tą samą technikę dzięki której był się w stanie tutaj teleportować w celu przebicia się do Pajęczego Traktu. Połączenie było wysoce niestabilne, jednak nikt nie miał lepszego pomysłu. Xagor szybko złapał Laryinę i wszyscy wskoczyli do portalu. Ostatni z nich, Morr, spojrzał bestii w oczy: ''"Arhra Pamięta" - rzekł Inkub, nim wskoczył do portalu. Kontratak Planetarny Tymczasem Malixian musiał stawić czoła kilku nieprzyjemnym faktom - przede wszystkim temu, że z łowcy stał się zwierzyną. Nieprzeliczone chmary pterozaurów zalały jego siły. Wojownicy Malixiana spaliły żywcem ponad setkę tych stworzeń, jednak nowe bestie wciąż nadciągały.thumb|360px|Świat Uciekinierów szalejący w obronie walczący Na ziemi sytuacja wyglądała podobnie, Uciekinierzy rzucali przeciwko napastnikom wszystko co mieli. Nawet potężne Carnozaury wyszły spomiędzy gigantycznych drzew, by stawić czoła Mrocznym Eldarom. Wkrótce Drukhari zaczęli wycofywać się w stronę Bramy Osnowy. Malixian stwierdził że nie byłoby żadnego wstydu w odwołaniu rajdu, zdobył w końcu dokładnie to po co przybył. Wedle oryginalnego planu i tak nadszedł moment by się wycofać. Niemniej fakt że 'musiał '''to zrobić irytował go na irracjonalnym poziomie - czyli takim który Szalony Archont lubił najbardziej. Malixian i jego ludzie zaprzestali odwrotu i walczyli dalej, mordując kolejne dziesiątki bestii. Gdy nagle Smoczy Rycerze, pomimo swojej przewagi, zaczęli uciekać. Coś było nie tak i Archont to czuł. I wtem, ziemia pod pojazdami Malixiana rozwarła się i gigantyczny gejzer lawy wystrzelił wprost w jego siły. Rzeka magmy i płonących skał zalała siły Dziewiątego Raptrexa, przebijając się przez pola siłowe latających pojazdów. Planeta naprawdę postanowiła rzucić wszystko przeciw swoim przeciwnikom. W morzu czystego chaosu jaki potem nastał, Malixian rzucił się na stery swojego Grabieżcy. Malixian był szaleńcem, ale utalentowanym szaleńcem. Szalonemu Archontowi udało się wymanewrować pomiędzy wytryskami lawy i płonącymi skałami. Takiego szczęścia nie miała jednak większość jego sił. Gdy Malixian był już wolny, natychmiast wystrzelił w stronę Bramy Osnowy niczym strzała. Wycofanie Malixian, Nyos i pomniejsi Archontci biorący udział w rajdzie doszli do zgodnego wniosku - po tym co widzieli nadszedł czas na opuszczenie Lileathaniru. Mroczni Eldarzy natychmiast rzucili się na Bramę Osnowy, w zorganizowanym pośpiechu opuszczając Dziewiczy Świat. Nyos przed wylotem wyczuł chaos, jaki zaszedł w Duszach Świata. Nie wiedział tylko czy to oznaczało że jego plan się powiódł, czy wręcz przeciwnie. Epilog Armada Mrocznych Eldarów triumfalnie powróciła do Commorragh. Zdobyczy było teoretycznie mniej niż się spodziewano, jednak takie rzeczy były do przewidzenia, gdy atakowało się światy zajmowane przez Uciekinierów. Mimo to, nie było na co narzekać. Malixian przeżył swoją przygodę i zdobył nowe okazy do swojej i tak już imponującej kolekcji. Pomniejsi Archontci zwiększyli swoją reputację, biorąc udział w tym najeździe. Pojmani Uciekinierzy zostali natychmiast przeniesieni na rynek. Wartość jednego eldarskiego niewolnika, w porównaniu do jakiegokolwiek przedstawiciela niższych ras, wynosiła 100:1. Morr i jego drużyna wylądowali wraz z Piewcą Światów w zupełnie innym miejscu niż się spodziewali. Dobra wiadomość była taka, że byli na dobrej drodze do dotarcia do Commorragh. Zła, że musieli najpierw przebić się przez Żelazny Cierń. Nie tracili jednak czasu. Bez wsparcia czystej duszy, dzieło wskrzeszenia El'uriaqa nie mogło dojść do skutku. W Kaplicy na Lileathanirze panowała czysta anarchia. Smok wił się w ślepym szale, pragnąc zemsty na Złodziejach Dusz. A Architekt Losu śmiał się w swym wymiarze. Kolejny element układanki poszedł zgodnie z jego planem. Źródła ''Path of the Renegate (Andy Chambers) Chapter VI, VII, VIII, IX Kategoria:Krucjaty i Kampanie Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Uciekinierzy